La face cachée de la lune
by Acaciendre
Summary: Lors de leur 5e année à Poudlard les maraudeurs vont découvrir que l'un d'entre eux leur a caché l'existence... d'une sœur
1. Prologue

Fic : La face cachée de la lune

Auteur : Acaciendre

Cela fait longtemps que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête... cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de fic... j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.

Prologue

'Pourquoi' La question m'obsède depuis presque 4 ans.

'Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer?' J'avais retourné la question dans tous les sens, refais le monde et l'histoire des centaines de fois et je ne comprenais toujours pas...

Enfants nous étions inséparables, très fusionnels même pour des jumeaux...

Puis il y avait eu l'incident, nous avons continué d'être là l'un pour l'autre, et cela avait terrifié nos parents... la séparation "forcée" qui au début n'avait rien changée à notre lien...

même sans se voir... puis au bout de quelques temps notre lien avait fini par se déliter sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi...

Et me voilà aujourd'hui, premier jour des vacances scolaires d'été, à faire les cents pas dans la petite chambre que je loue au Chadron Baveur.

Elle est spartiate mais agréable, à croire que la pièce s'adapte à la personne qui y vit, puisque depuis mon arrivée, il me semble que les couleurs ont changées...

Ou alors c'est la nervosité qui me joue des tours, je me suis inscrite sous un faux nom (bien que les risques d'être reconnue sont minimes) et j'attends avec appréhension mon rendez vous avec le directeur de Pourlard, le professeur Dumbledore, après la lettre que je lui ai récemment envoyée...

les murs se colorent dans des teintes pastels comme pour tenter de m'apaiser...

"Bonjour, Miss Lupin" dit une voix derrière moi.

Par la barbe de Merlin, ce n'est pas le plus grand sorcier de notre époque pour rien... je ne l'ai même pas entendu transplaner...

"Bonjour Mr le Directeur, vous pouvez m'appeler Hélène" J'essaye de parler le plus calmement possible mais ma voix n'est pas aussi assurée que je ne le voudrais...

J'observe le plus discrètement possible le grand Albus Dumbledore, ses cheveux et sa barbe argent semble lui donner un côté 'grand sage', accentué par sa posture, en revanche ses yeux pétillants de malice et sa robes aux couleurs quelques peu originales lui donne une allure de gamin espiègle...

le contraste rend le personnage fascinant... je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire malgré le stress...

"Bien... Hélène... à condition que vous m'appeliez professeur" dit il dans un sourire "Mr le Directeur me paraît toujours trop formel, un peu ennuyeux"

Se dirigeant vers le fauteuil situé dans l'angle de la pièce, il s'assoit d'un air mutin...

Le directeur de Poudlard assume complètement son côté grand enfant, mais la puissance qu'il dégage découragerait quiconque de prendre cela pour une faiblesse...

Il me regarde longuement avant de reprendre la parole...

"J'ai été quelque peu surpris par votre lettre... Je me suis opposé, en vain, à la décision de vos parents de vous envoyer à Beauxbâtons pour vous séparer de votre frère... mais à l'époque vous paraissiez si proche que je pensais que ce lien perdurerait...Après tout, il n'était question de vous sépare "physiquement" que parce que vos parents craignaient quand voulant être présente pour lui, vous ne preniez le risque qu'il vous blesse..."

J'ai du mal à ravaler mes larmes... moi non plus je ne comprends pas...

"Je suis désolé... j'aurais du me rendre compte et me tenir au courant... j'étais heureux que votre frère arrive à se faire sa place à l'école... et je vous ai un peu oubliée..." Son air penaud me surprend...

"Vous n'y êtes pour rien... au début nous nous sommes envoyés des lettres plusieurs fois par semaine... j'ai beaucoup souffert de la séparation, du changement de maison, de pays et comme il se le reprochait, il faisait tout son possible pour m'aider... mais je craignais que cela l'isole à l'école alors je l'ai encouragé à aller voir ses camarades... finalement les lettres se sont espacées puis elles ont cessées... du moins de son côté... quand il a demandé à nos parents à ce que je revienne pas pendant les vacances... je me suis complètement effondrée... cela fait plus de 3 ans que je ne les ai pas vu... "

Ce que je dis a l'air de beaucoup le contrarier...

"Je comprends pourquoi vous me demandez d'intégrer Poudlard, vous voulez le revoir... mais vous avez conscience qu'après 4 ans les choses pourraient de pas se dérouler comme vous l'espérez et que cela pourrait vous faire beaucoup souffrir n'est-ce pas?"

Sa voix est douce mais ferme... il veut que je comprenne les enjeux et les épreuves qui m'attende suite à ma demande, je respire profondément les yeux fermés avant de lui répondre...

"J'ai passé ces 4 dernières années à avoir la sensation qu'on m'a arraché la moitié de moi-même... j'ai le sentiment que si je ne fais rien maintenant je le perdrais pour toujours... "

Ma voix s'est cassée sur la fin de ma phrase... cette idée m'est insupportable..

"Et je suppose que vos parents ne sont pas au courant?" Son regard m'indique qu'il connaît déjà la réponse, mais il a apparemment besoin de l'entendre...

"Non, j'ai demandé mon émancipation et ils n'ont rien fait pour s'y opposer... au contraire je crois que cela les a soulagé... j'ai travaillé à chacune de mes vacances scolaire... pour pouvoir m'assumer financièrement sans embêter ma tante... elle m'aide autant qu'elle peut... elle est très remontée contre son frère... "

Son frère... mon père en somme... j'ai du mal à le considérer encore comme tel...

L'homme en face de mon me regarde avec bienveillance, et sans me quitter des yeux, il fait un geste avec sa baguette qui a pour effet de réunir toutes mes affaires et de les faire tenir dans la paume de ma main...

"Bien... dans ce cas... j'ai pris la liberté de faire acheter vos fournitures et comme vos affaires sont prêtes, nous allons nous rendre à Poudlard dès maintenant..."

Devant mon regard surprit, il rit et me tend le bras...

"Bien sûr que je vous accepte à Poudlard, je me suis arrangé avec la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Et j'ai aussi prévu que vous soyez logée au château pendant les vacances... nous allons vous répartir '...', dans votre maison, 'il me semble qu'il m'en avait vaguement parler lors de sa rentrée', ... je vous expliquerais une fois sur place...

Pendant les vacances, les quelques professeurs qui demeurent au château ont accepté de tester votre niveau et de compléter ce qu'il pourrait vous manquer puisque les programmes ne sont pas identiques dans les deux écoles...

Reprenant mes esprits, l'instant de surprise passé, je prends son bras et nous transplanons devant les grilles de Poudlard...


	2. Chapter 1

Fic : La face cachée de la lune

Auteur : Acaciendre

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.

Chapitre 1

Presque deux mois se sont écoulés depuis ma première rencontre avec le professeur Dumbledore, j'ai depuis été répartie à Grinffondor, ce qui a beaucoup fait sourire puisque je cite « il est vrai que vous ne manquez pas de courage et cela vous place dans la même maison que votre frère... »

J'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à la bibliothèque ou à discuter avec les Professeur McGonagall et Dumbledore. La mise à niveau ayant rapidement été rapidement écartée... ayant compensée ma solitude à l'école par les études, elle n'a pas été nécessaire...

Deux mois, seule élève dans ce gigantesque château m'ont permise d'en découvrir tous les recoins... à tel point que j'en ai magiquement créé une carte (une ancienne magie que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de tester à Beauxbâtons l'année dernière) que j'ai agrémenté d'un système de runes qui me permette de me déplacer via la carte... je ne m'en suis pas cachée et quand le professeur Dumbledore l'a vu, il a marmonné quelque chose comme 'ils auraient bien besoin de votre aide pour mener leur propre projet à bien '… difficile de savoir à quoi il faisait référence... toujours est-il qu'il s'est montré très intéressé par le mode de déplacement... s'en servant lui-même à l'occasion... et me demandant de ne pas ébruiter la pratique pour éviter d'avoir à mettre en place un système qui empêcherait son emploi... il aime beaucoup pouvoir se déplacer ainsi et surprendre à l'occasion les professeurs et les élèves...

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé et demain les autres élèves arrivent pour la rentrée... j'appréhende de plus en plus sa réaction.

Pendant le dîner, voyant que je ne suis pas sereine, le professeur McGonagall essaye de me rassurer...

« Ne vous inquiétez pas... je vais m'assurer que les Maraudeurs (il semble que ce soit le groupe d'amis auquel appartient mon frère) vous laisse tranquille et je suis sûre que Miss Evans sera ravie de trouver en vous quelqu'un qui apprécie autant qu'elle de passer du temps à la bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas comment se comportera votre frère mais vous ne serez pas seule... »

Depuis que je suis arrivée, elle est une des rares personnes mises au courant de ma situation et elle m'a prise sous son aile... elle agit un peu comme une maman de substitution ^^

« Je vous remercie professeur... vraiment merci »

« Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas » Elle me tend une petite fiole de couleur bleue. « J'ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être du mal à dormir alors j'ai demandé à l'infirmière de vous préparer une potion de sommeil... vous serez au moins reposée pour demain soir... »

Je prend la fiole en la remerciant encore une fois, certaine que cela ne suffit pas à lui montrer ma gratitude...

La potion a été très efficace, j'ai dormi jusqu'à 12h. Je passe le temps qui me sépare du dîner à la bibliothèque, j'ai toujours trouvé les livres rassurants... peu importe qu'ils nous apportent la réponse qu'on cherchait on y apprend toujours quelque chose..

Maintenant que j'y suis je ne peux plus reculer... comme le professeur McGonagall est partie préparée les 1ᵉ année pour leur arrivée, le professeur Dumbledore est venu me tenir compagnie.

« Quoiqu'il arrive, n'oubliez pas... j'ai pris la responsabilité de vous faire venir... je ne vous laisserais pas tomber... je ne peux pas forcer les choses à se dérouler dans le bon sens mais je vous soutiendrez et vous aiderez autant que je le peux... »

« Merci professeur »

Perdue dans mes pensées je n'ai pas entendu les bruits de pas dans mon dos.

« Bonjour professeur »

Je me retourne pour apercevoir deux élèves de Griffondor (d'après leur uniforme), une jeune fille aux long cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts et une jeune homme athlétique avec des lunettes et un air malicieux, qui se fige en me voyant...

« Bonjour Miss Evans, Mr Potter »

« Waouh... c'est fou ce que tu ressembles à Rémus » s'exclame le jeune homme

Après l'avoir rabrouer, sa camarade regarde à nouveau le professeur Dumbledore.

« Le professeur McGonagall nous a demandé de venir vous voir avant que tout le monde ne soit là »

lui dit-elle en ignorant ''Mr Potter'' qui semble mi choqué mi curieux...

« Oui, c'est pour vous présenter, en tant que préfet de Griffondor à une nouvelle élève qui intègre votre maison pour sa 5ᵉ année, elle sera donc avec vous pour les cours, je compte sur vous deux pour lui faire bon accueil et l'aider à s'intégrer le mieux possible »

Je souris timidement, les regards de mes 'camarades' passant du professeur à moi un peu surpris.

« Bien sûr professeur, comptez sur nous » dit James dans un sourire qui est tout sauf rassurant.

« Enchanté, moi c'est Lily Evans et l'autre là c'est James Potter »

« Lily jolie, ce n'est pas gentil de parler de moi ainsi » Il se veut charmeur et boudeur mais l'effet sur Lily est à l'opposé de celui attendu.

« Ignore le » me dit elle dans un sourire en me tendant la main.

Je lui rends son sourire et lui tend la main.

« Enchanté, je m'appelle Hélène Lupin »

Les deux me regardent complètement scotché sans que je ne sache trop pourquoi (est-ce qu'ils sont au courant de mon existence, est-ce qu'ils réagissent à mon nom de famille ou encore par rapport à mon frère)

Dumbledore en a profité pour filer en douce.

Je rougis de leur réaction, je n'ose rien dire... Quand soudain quelqu'un qui arrive derrière moi nous fait tous sursauter...

« Bah alors Prongs... tu as demandé encore une fois à Evans de sortir avec toi, elle a dit oui et aucun de vous n'arrive à s'en remettre ? » Le jeune homme qui vient d'arriver tape dans le dos de James en riant avant de m'apercevoir... et d'être tout aussi confus (mais pas seulement)que les deux autres... c'est à mon tour d'être troublée... je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais quelque chose en lui ne me laisse pas indifférente...

Une voix derrière moi me ramène à la réalité, je la reconnais tout de suite...

« Bah alors, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? C'est rare de vous voir aussi silencieux »

Je me retourne doucement n'osant le regarder directement.

« Bonjour Rémus »


	3. Chapter 2

Fic : La face cachée de la lune

Auteur : Acaciendre

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.

Chapitre 2

Je prends le temps de l'observer... il a certes grandi mais il est toujours le même... en posant les yeux sur moi son visage s'éteint. Sans un mot, il fait demi-tour et va s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la table des Griffondor... je reste interdite devant sa réaction... mais je ne veux pas le brusquer alors je reste à ma place... je croise les regards des 3 personnes qui dont les visages trahissent l'incompréhension dans laquelle les plonge la situation... Voyant qu'ils n'obtiendront de moi aucune réponse, James et son ami vont rejoindre Rémus... qui manifestement ne compte pas leur expliquer plus que moi...

Je jette un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs et j'y croise les regards bienveillants des professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall. Bienveillants mais tristes...

« Et bien... je comprends mieux pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore avait raison de vouloir nous parler à Potter et à moi avant que les autres n'arrivent » me dit Lily, prenant garde à ne pas me brusquer... je dois avoir l'air un peu fébrile...

« Je suis désolée » Je regarde le sol, me faisant la plus petite possible.

« Ne t'inquiète pas... je suis surprise, Rémus est si gentil d'habitude... je ne comprends pas son attitude... tu as un lien de parenté avec lui ? »

Je garde les yeux baissés... je n'avais pas anticipé que notre ressemblance physique et mon nom provoquerait cette question... je n'ai pensé qu'à sa réaction... et elle m'a prise au dépourvu... de la joie ou de la colère j'aurai compris... mais il m'a fui littéralement...

« Euh... je ne sais pas s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux que ce soit lui qui décide ou non de répondre à cette question » je me doute que ce semblant d'esquive ne va pas lui convenir...

« Pourquoi ? C'est à toi de choisir et non à lui si tu veux en parler... déjà qu'il ne t'a pas fait bon accueil... » me répond-elle intriguée...

« Il a sans doute de bonnes raisons... il ne s'attendait pas à me voir ici... je ne suis pas vraiment censée être ici... »

Mes réponses la rendent de plus en plus perplexe...

« Comment cela ? »

Je me maudis intérieurement... comment répondre à ses questions sans trahir le secret de Rémus...

« Je suis la sœur jumelle de Rémus... » J'ai à peine fini ma phrase que Lily recrache tout son jus de citrouille sur la table...

Au même moment des éclats de voix se font entendre à l'autre bout de la table...

« NON ! Je ne vous répondrez pas ! Laissez moi tranquille ! »

Rémus n'a plus l'air triste en me regardant mais en colère 'c'est de ta faute tout cela, pourquoi es-tu venue ?' semble me dire ses yeux... il quitte la table, laissant ses amis en plan, et apparemment tout aussi fâchés contre moi me tenant pour réponsable de l'état de Rémus.

James se lève et s'approche de nous.

Son regard s'adoucit en se fixant sur Lily.

« Bah alors Lily jolie, tu ne sais plus boire ? »

« Tu réagirais comme moi à ce que je viens d'entendre » lui répond-elle sans une once d'animosité, ses yeux toujours posés sur moi.

« C 'est à dire ? »

J'interviens alors avant que Lily ne lui réponde.

« Non Lily... garde cela pour toi... manifestement Rémus n'a pas envie que cela se sache... »

Je me tords les doigts dans tous les sens, gênée de la tournure des événements.

La curiosité de James est piquée au vif et il s'apprête à insister quand il est interrompu par « Padfoot » (je me doute bien que ce n'est pas son prénom... mais il ne s'est toujours pas présenté)

« Peu importe... quoi que tu dises ne t'approche pas de Rémus... on le connaît bien et il n'y a pas plus gentil... alors tiens toi à distance et laisse le tranquille ! »

Je suis surprise de voir autant de haine dans son regard...

Son discours m'a atteint plus que je ne l'aurais voulu... il a eu pour effet secondaire de creuser un fossé entre les Griffondors et moi... Lily a bien essayé de me présenter à ses amies mais elles se sont mis du côtés de Sirius... (j'ai fini par apprendre comment il s'appelle)...

Mon frère jouit d'une réputation sans tâche malgré son appartenant aux Maraudeurs, l'ensemble des élèves le voit comme la personne la plus gentille du monde et je ne peux pas les contredire là dessus...

« Ce serait plus simple si tu leur expliquais » me dit Lily pour la millième fois depuis la rentrée en m'accompagnant au petit déjeuner... Comme elle est la seule à me parler, j'ai fini par craquer et tout lui raconter... après qu'elle m'ait dit avoir compris depuis longtemps la situation 'lunaire' de Rémus...

« Non, je n'aurais pas dû venir, manifestement il était heureux avant je n'arrive... j'ai été égoïste... »

Ne dis pas cela... et promets moi de manger ce matin... tu n'as quasi rien avaler depuis la rentrée... »

Je me doute bien qu'elle a fini par le remarquer... elle n'est pas la seule... raison pour laquelle j'évite les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall depuis quelques semaines...

Je prends donc l'habitude de faire semblant de manger plus pour éviter de les alerter plus... Je m'en veux tellement d'être venue et d'avoir tout gâcher avec Rémus...

Assise en cours de métamorphose, je l'entends dire à ses amis, alors qu'on est fin octobre

« Je suis désolée les gars, je ne serais pas là pour les vacances de Noël, mes parents ont insisté pour que je rentre » dit-il à ses amis en me montrant du menton...

Je me ratatine sur mon siège... les 3 autres maraudeurs me regarde avec mépris, même si ce que je perçois dans les yeux de James est moins tranché... celle qu'il aime à cesser de parler à Rémus et est devenue mon amie... en revanche le regard de Sirius est tellement dur que j'en ai les larmes aux yeux...

« Cela ne peut pas continuer ainsi » me dit le professeur McGonagall « vous êtes en train de vous laissez dépérir... cela n'aidera pas... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur... je vais prendre sur moi »

« C'est bien le problème vous prenez déjà trop sur vous... »

« s'il vous plaît... »

« j'aimerais que vous alliez voir l'infirmière... »

« promis.. »

'Trouvé'

J'y ai passé la nuit mais ça y est... je l'ai trouvé ! Le sort qui me permettra de faire illusion... il est difficile car il consiste à employer une petite quantité de magie en continue pour modifier l'apparence que les gens perçoivent. C'est une ancienne forme de magie indétectable... je m'y suis formée ne autodidacte à Beauxbâtons...

Je passe les 6 semaines de cours avant les vacances de Noël à donner le change ainsi... et cela marche plutôt bien... Lily est ravi de me voir aller mieux. Les maraudeurs ont pris le parti de nous ignorer (d'après Lily, il ont été inhabituellement calme depuis la rentrée... hormis quelques tours aux Serpentard et les célébrations des victoires aux Quidditch...) La distance résultant de leur attitude a pour effet de rendre James mélancolique... et de manière surprenante Lily aussi...

Je souris en comprenant ce qui se cache derrière cela...

« Va lui parler... c'est de ma faute s'il ne vient plus te parler... alors va lui parler toi »

Elle me jette un regard surpris...

« De quoi parles-tu ? Je suis ravie de ce calme et de cette tranquillité... je suis bien contente de ne plus l'avoir sur le dos... »

« Comment as-tu su de qui je parlais ? Tu essayes de me convaincre ou de te convaincre toi ? »

'Elle rougit c'est mignon'

« Euh... j'ai oublié quelque chose à la … euh... bref... »

Elle continue de rougir et se lève précipitamment, dans son élan, elle ne voit pas James et le percute de plein fouet.

Elle baisse les yeux, rougit de plus belle et s'enfuit encore plus vite.

Je ne peux me retenir d'éclater de rire...

James me regarde interloqué et oubliant la présence des autres maraudeurs vient me voir...

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Je prends l'air le plus innocent du monde pour répondre.

« Tu devrais lui demander ».


End file.
